We could conquer the world
by LucreNoin
Summary: What if, season 3A. Kali didn't forgive Deucalion for killing Ennis .Kali/Julia, mentions of Ennis/Kali.


**Warnings**: spoilers up to episode 3x11, violence. English is not my first language but kelevra79 kindly helped with all my mistakes!  
**Beta reader**: kelevra79  
**Pairing**: Kali/Julia, mentions of Ennis/Kali

"We could have had everything."

These are the words dancing in Julia's head; no, she is Jennifer now, she has to remember. Julia's face is not the face in the mirror anymore. The words she had once spoken, a plead of mercy for a killer.

Julia had loved her killer, the fierce heart of the alpha. She has loved and lost; Jennifer will forget about it and get the payment for her sufferings.

**

Julia and Kali used to play a game where Kali pretended not to know of Julia's affection and Julia changed every loving gesture in a sisterly embrace.

In this game, Julia had not the permission to ask about Ennis, about Ennis's hands on Kali's arms.

"What do you see in him?" she had asked her, so many times. Julia could see nothing in him. He was the opposite of what she loved in Kali; he was boisterous, rude.

"You don't know him like I do."

**

Julia; no, Jennifer, is disappointed by Ennis's disappearance. She knows the werewolf is dead because she can't sense anymore alpha's than the ones she knows of. A pity. She would have loved to slash his throat whispering to him all the things he never deserved to have.

She wonders if she should thank Derek Hale for it; beautiful, broken Derek, who has lost everything because of that sickening world of werewolves and magic, just like she has.

***

The Nemeton sings to her, it sings of plans and revenge and power. Jennifer still needs the perfect time for her three last sacrifices but she is ready, surrounded by dust and holding a dagger coated in poison.

She is finally ready even if there is a banshee on the loose and more teenagers than she had expected. She knows they are looking for the Nemeton; she is sure Lydia has told them, but the woods are large and she is safe in their ignorance. The only one who knows is Kali, because not even her, who has destroyed everything and discarded it like it was nothing, can forget that day.

So Jennifer waits for Deucalion. She will only have to distract him enough to get her last sacrifices or the lunar eclipse. The Nemeton is not an instrument of death, but it sings to her anyway.

There are steps in the forest and no one is trying to hide them. Jennifer turns towards the sound because she wants them to meet her face to face; she is everything but a coward.

"Deucalion killed Ennis."

The first thing Jennifer thinks is, So that's what happened, with a sort of detached surprise, before realizing what is really happening.

Kali, the killer, is in front of her, alone. It could still be a trap but there is a vacant look in her dark red eyes and with all her power Jennifer can't sense the presence of other werewolves.

"That's good to know."

"I've lost everything."

"You destroyed everything. It's different."

Kali's face is still human and so are her teeth.

"Are you here to surrender? To be killed?" Jennifer asks her, when she realize that the other woman is not going to add anything else, she is a little disappointed at the thought; a part of her (Julia) would have loved to show her how she now can fight now.

Kali shakes her head. "A deal," she says, her head still raised high as if proud to be the monster she is. "Deucalion will find you. You can't keep him off of your back until the lunar eclipse."

"Is this concern I can hear?"

"No. I am just being practical."

Jennifer can see the mirror on Kali's face, the revenge, she needs to get her revenge for Ennis and to do that she is ready to die, because she knows that Jennifer will never forgive her for what she did.

It's fastidious. Her heart beating a little stronger when faced with Kali.

"Let's make the deal, then."

Jennifer will have all the time in the world to kill Kali, when Deucalion is dead.

She is only a little afraid that Julia won't let her.


End file.
